Prompt: Sarah and Trent Phone call
by Sweetpea7s
Summary: This was requested by burntsugr


Prompt: (Request by burntsugrr ) The Trent and Sarah phone call.

Sarah looked at the number in her hand. She wanted to callTrentas soon as Jeff left after giving her the number yesterday but she didn't want to seem eager, plus her friends told her that you should wait at least three days before calling, therefore she hadn't called yet.

Most Crawford andDaltonstudents lived in dorms but luckily Sarah and Jeff lived pretty close so they didn't have to live in the dorms and got to commute from home. That night at dinner Jeff kept giving Sarah a " we need to talk look.". Sarah hated that look s because it usually meant that Jeff was upset with her and Sarah hated upsetting anyone. After dinner Sarah went up to her room to finish her homework, the try to sleep.

"Sari bear, get in here' Jeff said using his stern voice that Sarah hated. It was the only time she couldn't be stubbron with him,. She rolled her eyes and entered the room sitting down beside Jeff when he patted the bed. "So if Jeff wasn't mad at her he., what was this about" Sarah wondered.

"So… Sari Bear,Trentmentioned today that you hadn't called so she was wondering if you were interested and still wanted to hang out." Jeff asked a slight worry in his voice not wanting his sister or his friend to end up hurt.

" I'm … interested" She started. "I just thought that I'd seem too eager if I called as soon as I got his number."

Jeff chuckled. " Do you like him Sari bear?" Jeff asked. " As in, can you see yourself being happy in a relationship with him?"

Sarah nodded.

" Look, Nick and I danced around our feelings for years before we got together. Take it from me.. Call him" he said handing Sarah his cell phone.

" You're staying?" Sarah said looking up from the number in her hand.

" This way I don't have to ask for details you won't give later" Jeff said " And I won't have to tickle them out of you!"

Sarah rolled her yes hiding a little giggle then calledTrent.. Getting butterflies in him stomach when she answered.

" Hey Jeff… I've been meaning to ask you if I could.."

" It's Sarah.. The girl you danced with during Animal" Sarah interrupted.

" Oh" Trentsaid his eye slighting u and his voice giving away his smile. " Did Jeff give you my number? He asked trying to hide his enthusiasm that he finally heard from the younger girl.

"Yes, he did" Sarah admitted. " I was just to scared to call because I didn't want to seem eager"

" Hey what's your number?"Trentasked. " Can I call you back.. Is Jeff around, May I speak to him please?"

Sarah was a little shocked that the boy wanted to talk to Jeff instead f her.

" Yeah.. And my number is 614-777-6543" Sarah said handing Jeff his phone and leaving and going back to her room.

" Hey Jeff.. So. I wanna .. .. Well I want to ask you" Trentsaid stumbling over his words.

" Just spit it outTrent" Jeff said thinking he knew where this was going but not sure.

" I want to ask your permission to take Sarah out on a date"Trentsaid.

" Well, as long as you don't hurt her, you have my blessing. " Jeff said smiling. Knowing thatTrentwould never hurt his little sister.

" Well I better go call her then"Trentsaid " she seemed upset when I asked to talk o you.'

" Ok. I'll talk to her about it if I you'd like" Jeff offered.

"No, no.. It's ok"Trentsaid. " I want to surprise her when I call her… maybe you now.. It'll be a nice surprise".

" Ok Trent…"Jeff said not thinking it was a good idea but not saying anything.

As few moments later, Sarah who was crying heard her phone ring. She didn't know the number and didn't want to answer it instead she put on her best " I'm fine" face and voice so no one would know she was upset. " Hello?"

" Hey.. Sarah?" She heard the person say. She knew that voice. It was the voice that just broke her heart/ " What do you wantTrent?" She snapped.

" Sorry for asking to talk to Jeff instead of you I just wanted to ask Jeff's permission to take you on a date"Trentconfessed.

Sarah was silent taking everything in

" Sarah? Trentasked hoping she hadn't hung up"

" Yes?" she said still confused

Trentwas relieved. " So… would you like to go out with me this weekend?" he asked hoping the younger girl would say yes.

" I'd loved to" Sarah said keeping her voice calm.

" Pick you up at 7 on Friday?" Trentasked.

" Sounds great" Sarah said. You see you then" Sarah said hanging up so she could go tell Jeff.

Jeff was sitting his room waiting for this little sister… " And 3, 2, 1" He said as he heard her running down the hall and right into his arms. " Hey Sari Bear!" Jeff said making a little "oof" sound when Sarah jumped in his arms " why so happy?"

" I have a date Friday" She blurted out. Normally she would tease Jeff for a while before she told him but she was sp happy, and this would be her first day that she just blurted it out.

"That's great" Jeff said… trying to hide the fact that he didn't like his little sister dating… because he didn't want her to get hurt. " He asked me for permission to ask you out" Jeff admitted " My baby sister is all grown up" Jeff said wiping away fake tears.

Sarah tried to hide a giggle. " He asked you for permission" She said beaming. " That's so sweet"

" Well, I am an important part of your life" Jeff said winking. " I hope the guys you date would want my approval or you'd want to know what I think of them… and yes it was cute" he said leaning over and tickling Sarah's side where he knew her tickle spot was.

"Jeffy Bear!" Sarah squealing giggling. " Stop!"

" Not unless you promise to tell me what happens on your date" he said continuing to tickle her. " And that I'm the best big brother ever"

"I promise!" Sarah said giggling her had off "but the date hasn't happened yet!"

"And I'm the best big brother in the whole wide world?" he said still tickling her… enjoying her giggles which he thought were adorable… and she hadn't laughed a lot

Recently.

" Yes yes yes… now stop!" Sarah said squirming underneath the giggles.

Jeff stopped tickling her ' Just a taste of what you'll get if you don't tell me how your date goes" he warned. " Now, it's late and a school night, bed time for your missy!" Jeff said pulling Sarah close into a cuddle.. Knowing that she wouldn't fight him if he cuddles with her… he could tell she was tired.

Sarah gave Jeff a kiss o the cheek real quick then fell asleep as soon as Jeff started humming.


End file.
